


Summer day

by lychee_jelly



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lychee_jelly/pseuds/lychee_jelly
Summary: Tharkay stopping by for a chat on what I'd like to imagine is a typical afternoon, post-canon.
Relationships: William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27
Collections: Temeraire Summer Exchange 2020





	Summer day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewalrus_said](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/gifts).




End file.
